Yunjae: From Me to You
by Shimmaxx
Summary: A yunjae fic. Oneshot. Yaoi. Inspired by song Lekas Pulang - Nadya Fatira. Don't like don't read.


**From Me to You**

Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Ahra(Numpang nama)

Genre: Romance

_**Inspired by song Lekas Pulang – Nadya Fatira**_

oOOo

6.30 PM.

Jaejoong duduk diatas rumah pohon yang berada dihalaman rumahnya. Kakinya menggantung di tepi rumah pohon tersebut. Kakinya diayun ayunkan berlawanan arah. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik _**Swatch**_ pada tangan kirinya dan bersenandung merdu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang namja yang berstatus sahabat kecilnya berjalan mendekati rumah pohon dimana dia berada. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Yun, cepat naik!" ucap Jaejoong ceria. Tetapi tiba-tiba ekspresi Jaejoong berubah menjadi bingung karena namja yang ia sapa terlihat murung. Mata Jaejoong mengikuti pergerakan namja ber name-tag Jung Yunho pada seragam sekolahnya hingga Yunho duduk disebelahnya tanpa kata.

"Wae?" Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho lembut.

"Ahra" Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tidak sekali dua kali sahabatnya itu murung soal Go Ahra –Kekasihnya-. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Joongie, kenapa kau belum mengganti seragam mu? Bukannya kau sudah pulang sejak tadi eoh?" suara Yunho memecahkan keheningan.

"Malas" Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya. Masih dengan kaki yang menjuntai bebas ditepi rumah pohon. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku harus membujuk Ahra sebelum aku pulang" Yunho ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. "Makanya aku pulang terlambat. Urusan dengan wanita memang rumit" Yunho menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berusaha melepaskannya saja?" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kewajah Yunho yang menatap lurus kearah bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan.

"Entahlah. Walaupun wanita itu cukup membuat hidupku rumit, aku tetap tidak berniat melepaskannya" sekali lagi Yunho menghela napasnya cukup panjang.

"Urusan wanita memang rumit" Jaejoong kembali meluruskan pandangannya ikut menatap bintang-bintang.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Joongie? Apa tidak ada wanita yang menarik perhatian mu?" Goda Yunho pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak tertarik berurusan dengan wanita"

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi jawaban sahabatnya. Yunho hafal betul sikap Jaejoong yang acuh terhadap wanita walaupun selama ini Yunho tak jarang menjadi saksi saat wanita-wanita disekolah mereka menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong. Sahabatnya memang unik. Dan cantik, ia harus akui itu.

"Jja! Sudah malam. Pulanglah" Jaejoong tiba tiba mendudukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengusirku, eoh?" Yunho pura-pura cemberut.

"Ani. Hanya aku rasa kau perlu menenangkan dirimu dirumah. Mungkin berendam dengan air hangat sambil mendengarkan lagu bisa menenangkan pikiranmu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ne. Akan ku coba" Yunho tertawa halus dan tangan kanannya mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Keduanya menuruni tangga rumah pohon tersebut bersama-sama.

"Annyeong! Jalja!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlalu tanpa memandang wajah Yunho.

"Ne!" Yunho tersenyum lebar. Sahabatnya selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkah polosnya.

Rumah keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan. Karena itu tak jarang keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dirumah pohon. Dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak keduanya masih kecil.

"_**Lekaslah kau pulang, hari sudah malam. Janganlah kau bimbang, aku akan selalu ada" – Lekas Pulang by Nadya Fatira.**_

oOOo

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk diatap sekolah mereka. Tempat favorit kedua mereka tentunya setelah rumah pohon yang menjadi tempat favorit nomor satu mereka.

Suasana kali ini agak berbeda. Yunho menundukan kepalanya dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Jaejoong duduk disampingnya sambil merangkul pundak Yunho. Jaejoong tau sahabatnya sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Yun, ayolah beritau aku ada masalah apa?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada memohon.

"Ahra berselingkuh dibelakangku" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong. Bibir nya tersenyum sarkastik. Jaejoong hanya dapat membulatkan mata dan bibirnya.

"K-kau serius? Dari mana kau tau?" harus Jaejoong akui kalau ia kaget setengah mati.

"Ne, aku melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki tadi pagi" Yunho kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Jaejoong. Hanya kepada sahabatnya itu Yunho bisa menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan dengan nyaman.

"Jae, peluk aku" tanpa diminta dua kali Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu. Membiarkan Yunho meluapkan kesedihannya dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Entah menyayangi sebagai sahabat atau lebih. Hanya Jaejoong yang tau.

"_**Saat air mata menghujani mu, aku akan disini menemanimu" – Lekas pulang by Nadya Fatira.**_

oOOo

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Jaejoong membuka tirai kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan diluar. Ketika Jaejoong membuka tirai, matanya langsung tertuju pada rumah dihadapannya. Rumah Yunho. Tirai kamar Yunho masih tertutup rapat. Jaejoong tau itu karena letak kamar mereka pun berhadap hadapan.

Jaejoong agak khawatir dengan Yunho. Meskipun kemarin Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho tertawa beberapa kali dengan candaannya, tapi isi hati Yunho siapa yang tau? Yunho bukan tipikal seseorang yang dapat melupakan suatu masalah dengan mudah.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan duduk diatasnya. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada kemudian matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Yun, seandainya sejak dulu kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada ahra mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi rumit. Harusnya kau tau aku menyayangi mu. Ani, bahkan aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seseorang mencintai sahabatnya." Jaejoong bermonolog. Dia berkata seolah Yunho dapat mendengar suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendapat suatu ide. Dia harus membuat Yunho melupakan Ahra untuk hari ini. Meskipun hanya satu hari. Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap siap menemui Yunho.

Jaejoong berdiri didepan kaca yang tingginya seukuran dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Karena cuaca hari ini agak dingin jaejoong memilih sweater merah yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dipadukan dengan Blue Jeans miliknya dan sepatu kets putih juga kupluk berwarna merah. Sederhana tapi Jaejoong tetap terlihat menarik. Jaejoong segera menyambar tas ransel warna biru berukuran kecil kesukaannya. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya Jaejoong segera turun dan memberi tau ummanya kalau ia akan pergi bersama Yunho hari ini.

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah berada dikamar Yunho. Tidak sulit masuk kekamar ini cukup meminta izin pada umma Yunho yang sudah terbiasa kalau Jaejoong bertamu pagi-pagi begitupun sebaliknya.

"Yun! Bangun!" Jaejoong menarik selimut Yunho kasar. Yunho yang sedang dalam posisi menelungkup di kasur hanya dapat menggeliat. Jaejoong melompat menindih punggung Yunho.

"Engh... Jae" Suara Yunho terdengar serak. Tanpa melihat pun Yunho tau itu kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Yun! Temani aku jalan-jalan" Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk pinggang Yunho dengan telunjuknya.

"Jaejoongie, aku masih ingin tidur" Yunho menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya. Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan Yunho.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah lagi. Silahkan" Jaejoong beranjak dari punggung Yunho dan merebahkan dirinya disebelah Yunho. Tangannya mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakan televisi yang ada didepan ranjang Yunho. Jaejoong mengeraskan volumenya hingga kamar ini terdengar riuh dengan suara tv. Yunho yang merasa terganggu hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arraso aku temani kau pergi" Yunho beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan. Jaejoong mengiringi langkah Yunho dengan kekehan dari bibirnya.

"_**Perlahan sang hujan berganti pelangi. Setiap kesedihan, tak ada yang abadi" – Lekas Pulang by Nadya Fatira.**_

oOOo

"Yun, senyumlah!" Jaejoong mengarahkan _**Polaroid **_ke arah dirinya dan Yunho. Jarinya membentuk V dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Sementara itu Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

Foto mereka secara otomatis tercetak. Kemudian Jaejoong membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil spidol kecil berwarna hitam. Jaejoong menuliskan sesuatu pada spasi dibawah foto tersebut.

'_**Yun, tersenyumlah^^'**_

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan melihat apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berkeliling sungai Han. Hari ini cukup ramai, mungkin karena hari ini akhir minggu. Sesekali Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho dan berdiam diri untuk menunggu Yunho berjalan sejajar dengannya. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang kali.

"Yun, aku mau ice cream" Jaejoong mengarahkan telunjuknya pada penjual ice cream yang dikelilingi banyak anak kecil.

"Tidak jae. Cuaca hari ini dingin, kau tidak boleh makan ice cream" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Tapi aku mau!" Jaejoong mengguncang pundak Yunho.

"Tidak" Yunho menjawab dengan singkat dan jelas. "Tunggu disini" Lanjut Yunho kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat punggung Yunho yang menjauh. _'Ternyata kau mengkhawatirkan ku' ucap Jaejoong_ dalam hati.

Tidak lama Yunho kembali dengan dua kemasan karton _**Hot Chocolate**_ di kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia memberikan salah satunya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini lebih baik daripada ice cream di cuaca dingin" Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, gomawo" Jaejoong menerima pemberian Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong tidak langsung meminumnya tetapi ia meletakannya di meja kosong dan kembali mengambil _**Polaroid**_-nya. Kemudian mengambil gambar coklat panas tersebut.

'_**Kata Yunho ini lebih baik daripada Ice Cream di cuaca dingin~.~' **_

Jaejoong kembali menuliskan kalimat pada spasi dibawah foto yang baru saja ia ambil. Kali Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi.

Keduanya terus berjalan-jalan seharian. Dan Yunho pun merasa suasana hatinya tidak seburuk kemarin. Sejak dulu Jaejoong memang tidak pernah gagal dalam menghiburnya.

"Hoaam" Jaejoong menguap pelan. Kepalanya bersandar dipundak Yunho. Mereka sedang duduk di kursi panjan yang menghadap ke sungai Han. Sekarang sudah agak malam, jadi lampu-lampu kecil sepanjang sungai Han mulai dinyalakan. Mempercantik tampilan sungai kebanggaan Seoul.

Diam-diam Yunho mengambil _**Polaroid**_ milik Jaejoong dan mengambil gambar wajah Jaejoong yang mengantuk dipundak kirinya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya jadi Yunho dengan mudah mengambil gambar Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil spidol dan meniru Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong terbangun dan merampas foto ditangannya.

'_**Jaejoongie tertidur dibahuku. Wajahnya cantik meskipun saat tertidur^^'**_

Yunho tertawa puas dengan hasilnya dan menyimpan gambar Jaejoong didompetnya.

"Yun, aku mau pulang" Jaejoong terbangun dan langsung berdiri. Badannya sempoyongan.

Belum jauh Jaejoong berjalan, Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya kembali.

"Wae?" ucap Jaejoong bingung.

"Gomawo" Yunho merapikan poni Jaejoong yang keluar melalui tepi kupluknya.

"Untuk?" Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho bingung.

"Aku tau kau berusaha menghiburku hari ini. Dan kau berhasil. Suasana hatiku membaik sekarang. Gomawo" Yunho tersenyum tulus.

"A-ah jadi aku ketahuan ya" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Entah karena apa Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong. Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Semakin lama Yunho mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa gugup dan hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya. Sangat lembut.

'_Omo! Yunho menciumku?'_ Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia tak berani membuka matanya. Meski terkejut, Jaejoong tak bisa menolak perlakuan Yunho. Ia hanya diam.

"Gomawo" ucap Yunho sekali lagi ditengah ciuman lembut dengan sahabat kecilnya. Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah kejadian itu keduanya agak canggung. Tidak, tidak. Hanya Jaejoong yang merasa tak nyaman. Yunho tetap bersikap seperti tak terjadi apapun. Jaejoong masih tidak percaya jika Yunho telah menciumnya. Bahkan saat ini Yunho menggenggam tangannya menyusuri jalan pulang. Pipi Jaejoong mulai bersemu merah.

Ketika sampai dirumah pipi Jaejoong masih bersemu merah. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah seperti seorang gadis. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Yun, aku bahagia. Walaupun hati mu masih milik Ahra tapi kau memperlakukanku lebih dari seorang sahabat. Biarlah. Biarkan berjalan seperti ini. Aku tak memperdulikan status kita" Jaejoong kembali bermonolog.

"Yunnie-ya, jalja. Saranghae" Jaejoong pun akhirnya tertidur. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah.

"_**Tenangkan hatimu. Lupakan Kekasihmu. Sambut Cintaku. Tidur yang lelap, kita akan berlanjut esok pagi" – Lekas Pulang by Nadya Fatira.**_

-FIN-

CEILAH author bikin ff gajelas lagi wkwk Cuma fanfic ringan kayak gini yang bisa aku buat hehe makasih banget yang mau mampir. Dan makasih juga buat yang kemaren2 bersedia me review ff aku hehe

Ohiya special thanks buat Nadya Fatira yang ngasih inspirasi buat bikin ff ini. Lagunya enak banget loh. Yang penasaran silahkan dengerin wkwk


End file.
